codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Warfare: Final Silence
Late 2022, the Silencers have all but taken over the U.S. and forced the military to give up vital bases to the enemy in a massive retreat. Due to this, the population has come to the conclusion that the military abandoned them to the Silencers. This was also the result of the presidental line of succession being almost obliterated during the opening hours of the war. Now it's up to Warwolf and his team to restore the presidency and eliminate Aztec once and for all. Prologue: Designated Surrivivor 07:00 2022, October 7 MCB Quantico, Virginia, USA Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the base via UH-60 Blackhawk callsign: Joker Objective: Extract the Secretary of Defence from the base. "Alpha Team, even though we won the battle in Wheeling, the Silencers have beaten us in other areas, including D.C.. Now, we've received word that the Secretary of Defence surrivived the coup and the Secret Service detail guarding him has fallen back to Quantico." I said to the team. "What's the status of the Secret Service detail?" Fiona asked me. "We don't know, but what we do know is that the Marines are evacing the entire base to prevent the Silencers from finding him." Exo replied. "Since we could be running the risk of friendly fire, we'll split up into three teams; Shadow, Palaven, and Echo." I said to the team. "Fiona, you and Exo make up Echo team, Cypher and Cortez will be Palaven team, and Liz and I will be Shadow team." Cassie said to Fiona. "What about you, General?" Fiona asked me. "I'll man the machine gun and cover you from the chopper." I replied. "Warwolf, this is Special Agent Wilson, we have the secretary in the safehouse, but the Silencers have compromised his safety." Wilson informed me. "Warwolf, Echo team is the closest to the safehouse." Joker informed me. "Warwolf, this is Exo, Fiona and I have secured the Secretary." Exo informed me. "Palaven and Shadow teams, Echo team has the Secretary, comence exfil." I said to both teams as I ordered Joker to land near Echo team's location. Chapter 1: Uprising 09:59 2022, October 11 USS Cerberus, Location Atlantic Ocean, 5 miles from Panama Canal Warwolf and Alpha Team onboard to defend against Silencer 7th Fleet assault Objective: Defeat the Silencer fleet and continue towards the Panama Canal. "All hands, this is Captain Mason, the Silencers have positioned their 7th Fleet in front of the Atlanic locks of the Panama Canal, prepare for battle." Mason said to the entire crew. "Secretary, since you're the Acting President of the United States, I recomend that you prepare for evacuation." I said to the Secretary. "General, with all due respect, I'll stay aboard the Cerberus." He replied . "In the case that I am killed in this battle, you will become the Acting President, General." He added. "Yes sir." I replied. "Alpha Team, our objective is to prevent the Silencers from sinking the Cerberus." I said to the team. "Off the record, did the Secretary listen to you?' Liz asked me. "You know as well as I do when someone says 'with all due respect' to me, they really mean 'kiss my ass'." I replied. "I'll take that as a no." Liz said to me as we boarded the Zodiak. "Exo, Fiona, you two stay with the Secretary and make sure that he doesn't get killed." I said to the two. "Wilco." Fiona replied. "Ariel, you and Cassie are our back up in case that we get ambushed by the Silencers when we hit the locks." I said to her. "Copy that." Ariel replied. We took out most of the Silencer fleet guarding the canal, until we received confirmation that Aztec authorized a nuclear strike aimed at the Cerberus. "Tactical nuke incoming!" Exo warned me. "Damn, Captain, this is Warwolf, I need the Cerberus evacuated ASAP!" I said to Mason. "Already done, except for the Secretary." Mason replied. "Exo, Fiona, I thought I gave you two strict orders not to let him get killed." I said to the two. "He didn't want us to get him off the ship." Fiona replied. "Sixty seconds until impact." Ava informed us. "Everyone find cover, because this is going to be close!" I said to everyone as I checked the countdown. "Twelve seconds to impact." Ava said to me. exactly twelve seconds after the final update, the nuke detonates over the Cerberus, vaporizing the carrier and the Secretary of Defence. "The Cerberus is no more, General." Mason informed me as we watched from the Panamanian coast at the mushroom cloud that now looms over the Cerberus's location. Chapter 2: Second Chance 00:01 2022, October 12 Panama Canal, Panama Warwolf, Alpha Team, and USS Cerberus surrivivors en route to Gatun Lake Objective: Link up with Navy DEVGRU team and exfil via Ohio-class submarine USS West Virginia. "General, this is Senior Chief Petty Petty Officer Watson, callsign Warden, we picked up your distress call and are ready to airlift you and the surrivivors to the USS West Virginia." Warden said to me. "Senior Chief, how many Silencer assault troopers are between us and the extraction zone?" I asked him. "During our infiltration, we counted between fifty and two houndred-plus enemy foot moblies and at least one LAV 19." Warden replied. "Fiona, I need you and Exo to escourt the Captain and the crew to the extract." I said to her. "Wilco." Fiona replied. "Everyone else on me, we're going to hunt down that LAV." I ordered the rest of the team. "LAV inbound, get ready." Liz said to the team as the LAV approached the site of our planned ambush. "Now, attack!" I said to the team, taking out the LAV before the crew could even notice. "LAV neutralized." Cypher said to me as we moved on towards the exfil. We arrived at the exfil to notice that Captain Mason wasn't with the rest of the surrivivors. "Fiona, Exo, where's the Captain?" I asked them. "He was killed by a booby trap during our run in with the Silencers." Fiona replied. "Warwolf, we need to leave, now!" Warden said to me. "Got it." I replied as I boarded the MV-22B. Chapter 3: Rebirth 08:37 2022, October 12 Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Hawaii, USA Warwolf, Alpha Team, and Cerberus crew en route to the base Objective: Launch Cerberus-class aircraft carrier USS Normandy and escape the Silencers. "Warwolf, this is Wraith, my team and I have located a replacement for the Cerberus." Wraith informed me. "Another Cerberus-class carrier?" I asked. "Yes, the Normandy." Wraith replied. "Good, secure the Normandy and prep it for launch, we need it ready when we arrive." I said to her. "Yes sir." Wraith replied. "General, I mean Commander, as Acting President, how are you going to deal with the Silencers if they try to destroy the Normandy?" Warden asked me. "Aztec may have control of the Silencers, but he wouldn't dare make any attempt at destroying the seat of power of his rival." I answered. We arrived at the Normandy to notice that Ava located several ECHO armor variants onboard. "How many suits are onboard?" I asked Ava. "Two Mark II variants and seven Mark I Commando variants." Ava replied. "Team, put on the Mark I's" Exo said to most of the team. "Liz, there's a Mark II variant on the rack if you want it." I said to Liz. "I'm on it." she replied, donning the Mark II Ranger armor while I donned the Mark II MARSOC armor. "Aztec's Guards inbound!" Wraith said to us as fifty Silencer asault troopers decended on our location. "Wraith, we need to leave, now!" Cypher said to Wraith. "I know that." Wraith replied. "Close in weapon systems online." Ava said to me. "Good, now fire on the assault troopers." I said to Ava. "Firing CIWS." Ava replied, decimating the Silencers that were sent to destroy the Normandy. "Hostiles eliminated." Ava informed us. "Good, now plot a course for Singapore." I replied, ordering Ava to take us to Singapore. Chapter 4: Out of the Past 12:00 2022, October 14 Port of Singapore, Singapore Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the port Objective: Locate and extract CHSDF Special Tactics and Recon Group III and the Prime Minister of Singapore. "USS Normandy, this is Colonel Irena Reznov, Russian liaison officer for the CHSDF Special Tactics and Recon Group III, we have the Prime Minsiter of Singapore with us, we are requesting a priority one extraction." Irena said to us over a secure channel. "Irena, this is Warwolf, what's your location?" I asked her. "We're at the port, but the Silencers are closing in on us." Irena replied. "Team suit up, we have a Prime Minister to save and Spectres to assist." I said to the team. "Copy." The team answered as we embarked on the Category:Special Warfare series